


Mr Blue Sky

by DoreyG



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: But Where Did All These Snuggly Kittens Come From?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: “A litter of kittens, all the way out here where there’s a lot more snow than dirt? Come on, Lee, even you have to admit that’s a bit weird.”
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Mr Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



“They’re adorable!”

“They’re certainly…” He trails to a halt, wondering how on earth to finish that sentence without giving one of the few others he can tolerate in this world offence.

“They’re confusing, is what they are,” Hester, as ever, has no such compunctions. She sits by his feet, staring up at Lee with a weary expression of frustration. “A litter of kittens, all the way out here where there’s a lot more snow than dirt? Come on, Lee, even you have to admit that’s a bit weird.”

“It’s not that weird,” Lee protests, still tightly snuggling the four kittens that they found - all so tiny that their eyes are still closed against the world - to his chest. “Cats can get anywhere, you know that. There’s probably a mama cat in this here town who just didn’t feel like raising her babies. Or maybe a ship passed through here, and the mother gave birth on land before departing back to her very important job as a mouser. Or maybe there was a wealthy lady, who decided to take a trip-”

“I suppose that does make some measure of sense,” He interrupts. Knowing, from experience, that Lee is likely to keep going if not gently diverted. “I am sure that Hester did not mean to suggest some grand conspiracy theory, she just wanted to state that it was a rather unexpected occurrence.”

“Darn straight,” Hester grumbles, not bothering to hide her eye roll in Lee’s direction. “And because it’s an unexpected occurrence I’m guessing that you have no idea what to do now, Lee.”

Lee gives her a wounded look, snuggling the kittens deeper within his coat as if he fears them hearing. “That’s not entirely true.”

“Isn’t it?” Hester demands, obviously unimpressed. “I know you, Lee, just as well as you know me. Are you seriously telling me that you have an in depth plan for what to do with four kittens, stranded in the middle of an arctic waste with no mother in sight and a storm sweeping in?”

“Not an in depth plan, no,” Lee admits, but his eyes still sparkle stubbornly in a way that signifies - that has always signified - trouble ahead. “But I have a few ideas. A few suggestions that could take up a bit of our time initially, but will prove mighty fun a few months down the line.”

They, he and Hester, stare at him mutely for a long few moments.

He’s the first one to realize what Lee’s thinking. He sighs, sinks back to his haunches and shakes his head only slightly ruefully. “If you really think that you can handle it, my friend, then who am I to stop you?”

“Handle…?” Hester’s eyes narrow, she lets out an exasperated sigh that contains a lot of fondness even with her obvious frustration. “Lee, come on. You really think that we can keep doing our jobs with four kittens running around the balloon?”

“Why not? We’ve kept going with worse disruption,” Lee says stubbornly, a triumphant smile spreading across his face as one of the kittens gives a tiny - adorable, some may say - yawn and snuggles deeper into his chest. “It’ll be fun. Besides, I’ve always said that we should get a cat. Now we have _four_.”

It’s a good thing, he reflects wryly to himself, that he loves Lee more than he ever thought he could love another being. Otherwise times like this, when the man’s natural state of chaos threatens to overwhelm him entirely, would be rather awkward.

“Very well,” he says instead, settling for a fond look in Lee’s direction instead of a proper dissection of his feelings. “Let us get them back to the balloon. Perhaps you can rest them in my fur so they gain a little extra warmth.”


End file.
